particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Universities of Selucia
There are 35 universities in Selucia, most of which are supported by state funding. Former degrees were: * Gradus, can last four, five or six years. * Diplomatura, degree courses of shorter duration, 3 years. Under the new Selucian Higher Education Area, these former undergraduate degrees are being replaced by the título ad gradus (Bachelor's degree) or the título ad máster (Master's degree). History Problems of definition make it difficult to date the origins of universities. The first medieval Selucian universities were simply groups of scholars, the word "university" being derived from the Selucian universitas, meaning corporation. Nonetheless, the University of Florentia is the oldest existing Spanish university. Founded in 1218, during a period of expansion that had begun in the 11th century, this University is considered to be one of the oldest in Majatra. The university was founded as a "General School of the kingdom" in 1218 so that the Florentian people could study at home without having to leave for other nations. Many historians state that universities and cathedral schools were a continuation of the interest in learning promoted by monasteries. In Selucia, young men proceeded to university when they had completed their study of the trivium–the preparatory arts of grammar, rhetoric, and logic–and the quadrivium: arithmetic, geometry, music, and astronomy. Several of the world's oldest universities are located in Selucia or were founded by Selucian scholars across the world. In October 4533, the Selucian Senate approved a the Scadian Law on Education. Admission Admission to the Selucian university system is determined by the nota caesus (literally, "cutoff grade") that is achieved at the end of the two-year Bachillerato, an optional course that students can take from the age of 16 when the period of obligatory secondary education comes to an end. A number between 1 and 10, the nota caesus is a combination of the grade achieved from the Bachillerato exams which the students take at school, and the average grade (nota de media) obtained from the university selection exam (commonly known as Selectividad but officially named "Ostium Test" or OT) that the students will take at the local university. The most popular courses at public universities demand the highest nota caesus, while for private universities cost is normally the factor that determines which course a student will follow (that is, the most popular courses are inevitably the most expensive). List of universities in Selucia Domini de Sapientia The Dominus de Sapientia '''(Lord of Wisdom) is a figure that represents the highest interests of education and culture of a region, and is elected between the rectors of the universities of the whole nation. The Domini de Sapientia defend the interests of students, teachers, profesors and cultural entities. Traditionally, the position has been hosted by rectors from public universities, as there is a majority of them (23 against 12 private), and they are seen as more capable of defending public interests. Rectors meet in the hall of one university and start voting region by region. When the name of the preferred candidate is said, rectors rise their hands up. Cor Patriae * '''Astaphium Noster: 14 votes * Camillia Piso: 13 votes * Cius Proscus: 5 votes * Milos Prucius: 3 votes Occidentria * Argyppus Speratus: 11 votes * Angelus Papinian: 9 votes * Faleria Constans: 8 votes * Lycus Vitoricus: 6 votes * Lyco Bonifatius: 1 vote Insularia * Artamo Cosmas: 23 votes * Planesium Adjutor: 6 votes * Antia Catulus: 6 votes Marestella * Piscia Fagus: 19 votes * Tranio Ventor: 13 votes * Sextilia Haterius: 3 votes Oriensos * Alanus Schlerus: 21 votes * Dillia Catulus: 5 votes * Petrus Cyricus: 5 votes * Dordalus Sisenna: 4 votes